battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Camera
Camera is a recommended character that appeared in The Reveal. They were recommended by rememberBEACH417. Camera also reappeared in Return of the Hang Glider, this time recommended by siss980. Camera returned in Welcome Back, as FreeSmart's camera for the video diaries, but the lens cap was on, because Ruby left it on, thus obscuring its face. Appearance Camera appears to be a digital handheld video camera, a portable small camera for general photography and film recording. Camera's body is a gray, the funnel is a smoky gray, the lens' shine is a light gray, and the recorder is a dark cobalt blue. Coverage *''Battle for Dream Island'' **The Reveal (recommended character) **Return of the Hang Glider (recommended character) *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' ** Get Digging (flashback) ** Get in the Van (3rd anniversary tidbit) *IDFB ** Welcome Back (does not speak) *BFB ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want (not named, does not speak) Detail In The Reveal, Camera appears as part of the large crowd watching the elimination for that episode along with the rest of the recommended characters. In Return of the Hang Glider, Camera appeared twice, the first as part of the episode 17 crowd, and once again as a unique recommended character for the episode 25 section. In Get Digging, Camera made a cameo in Teardrop's flashback. In Welcome Back, Camera appears once again as part of FreeSmart on the Yoyle Needy and is recording video diary day 1127. Pencil finds out that Ruby left the lens cap on it, and for that reason, the video diaries are worthless. It makes its physical appearance when Bubble tells Ruby that she has to remove the lens cap before recording. Camera is also seen next to Bubble and Ruby while they eat the gumdrops they saved. Bubble then violently shakes Camera and says how much she loves green gumdrops, and then ate it. Camera once again appears at the zoom out of Book asking Ruby if she left the lens cap on Camera the whole time, and she says "maybe". Pencil replies upset, and says that 3 years of video diaries vanished. After the Yoyle Needy zoom in, Camera disappears, it might be possibly a mistake. In, The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Camera made a cameo appearance with Lightning. They were used to take a picture of Donut. Trivia * It and the Announcer's interfaces have both been shown. * Camera is currently the only recommended character to reappear in IDFB that wasn't able to join the game. ** However, this may change in future IDFB episodes as Michael and Cary receive new recommended character requests. * Camera is the only non-joining recommended character that has appeared in all seasons of BFDI. * It is unknown if Camera is sentient or not, due to them keeping the same facial expression throught the series. * According to Cary Reacts to BFB 7, Michael Huang drew Camera's asset. * Camera's non-recommended character appearances are all involving a member or a other character in Pencil's alliance or team. * Camera may belong to Lightning, since his asset is on the top-right corner in Camera's interface. Gallery Camerathereveal.png|Camera in The Reveal Screenshot_20170923-202513.png|Camera's return in Welcome Back BFDIA 6.gif|Camera's interface with the lens cap on it. Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera with a tripod. Camera by rememberREACH417 2.png 72hnvhqu475878dsiuia22s.png|Ruby forgets to take off the lens cap this time. Camera's Asset 0.png|Asset Lightning Holding Camera.png|Lightning Holding Camera. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reoccurring Recommended Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Items Category:Season 3 items Category:Season 4 items